


Find a Hobby

by wisecraxx



Series: Blackwall & Tsarra Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall - Freeform, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Female Lavellan - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisecraxx/pseuds/wisecraxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally had a day completely to herself, a week since leaving Haven for Skyhold. Josephine had advised her to find something fun to occupy her free time for the day, leaving the Inquisitor confused as to what she could possibly do. A fun hobby, hm?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> It's been quite a while since I've written anything, and I figured I'd start off with my most recent gruff husband: Blackwall. I don't name my character in this fic to give it more of a relatable feel, so let me know how it feels! I might actually make this into a series, so who knows! Sorry if I begin to babble or get into too much detail, I'm using this as a warm up!

* * *

It had been a week since they'd all left Haven, just when it was beginning to feel less like barracks and more like home.

Home. Not exactly a concept she was familiar with. She believed that home was where you were at any point in time, whether it was in a cave in the Hinterlands or along a bunch of twigs gathered on the Storm Coast. For the longest time it hadn't mattered to her where she ended up, so long as she was able to experience the freedom of the outdoors. Recently, however, the elf was beginning to question more than just what she was going to hunt and eat. Becoming the Inquisitor meant more than just having a fancy title, for it was also a grave responsibility. As she rested her arms along the railing of her new balcony in what was now her new home, she folded them as thoughts of change began to cloud her mind. Part of her was happy to have a purpose that she strongly wished to see through, but it changed how she felt about other people.

As her eyes wandered across the clouds softly painting the skies above her with their curious shapes, she smiled as she began to see the faces of her newfound allies and now friends smiling as they fought alongside her. The different struggles they had all gone through together up till now were things she couldn't have imagined she'd go through, but it was exciting to think that just as the Inquisition had done since its formation, they were going to finish this together. Things were bound to get more interesting from here.

That being said, she finally had a day completely to herself. Josephine had advised her (more like 'politely forced,' in her opinion) to take some time to relax with some sort of hobby in order to be the tip-top Inquisitor she was meant to be. She felt fine, but it's not like some downtime would hurt. Her brows furrowed when she thought about what she could even do in a situation like this. With her necessities being taken care of, she actually had time for something...fun. What was fun, anyway? Her hobbies generally consisted of wandering aimlessly, and not much else. Could you even consider that a hobby?  
Wandering the grounds of Skyhold, she quietly tip-toed around all the busy soldiers and merchants tending to their duties as usual, waving when the situation called for it. She was trying to remain low, observing everyone around her as she continued exploring. Truth be told she still got lost sometimes when it came to the gardens of Skyhold. They were so expansive and filled with such beautiful wild life that she felt no need to go far in order to experience the freshness of the outdoors. As she leaned over to take in the smells of some flowers, her ears perked as she heard a distant knocking of some sort. It didn't match the background noise that seemed to fill the rest of the grounds around her, and found herself making her way towards it. As she neared the stables, a single brow raised as she peeked from the left side of the entrance to the barn. While the rest of Skyhold was oddly busy with people socializing amongst themselves as they fulfilled their duties, this area seemed cut off from the rest of it. It was refreshing, and as she focused on where the knocks on wood were coming from, a smile played across her lips. She needed some sort of distraction, and figured she could start by enjoying the view.

Blackwall was generally a private person, but even so she found that he was different from others. It was interesting to see him away from battle and within a barn, hammering away at what looked to be a rocking horse. He seemed out of his element, and yet completely comfortable. Perhaps this was a hobby of his own? She giggled at the thought, given how his masculine 'man from the woods' image seemed to be a huge part of him. Her eyes traced along the line of his wide frame, watching him work until the knocking briefly stopped. Panicking quietly, she hid behind the doorway in case Blackwall decided to turn around. All he ended up doing was brush one gloved hand through his dark brown hair, stretching his arms out in front of him before letting out a long sigh of relief. Turning the wooden horse around, he resumed the repetitive knocking noises once again, cracking his shoulder in one motion until he relaxed his stance. The Inquisitor found it interesting how he freely moved with a sense of control. Despite appearances, he shared more semblances with how women control their movements, it seemed! She giggled again at this thought, only to hide once the man in question turned in response to the sudden disturbance. Blinking a few times with a confused expression on his face, he raised a brow as he held the hammer in his hand, walking towards the front of the barn cautiously. The Inquisitor heard his steps cracking the hay beneath him, coming closer and closer, causing her to panic. She stretched her mouth down to her chin in a flat line, whispering under her breath as to what in the Maker's name she was to do now. As quietly as possible, she inched further from the door towards the side of the barn in sync with Blackwall's steps towards her, hoping to turn the corner and escape his view to avoid any embarrassment. She frequently made visits to check up on the man, sure, but not like this. How was she going to explain herself, anyway?

Just as Blackwall seemed ready to pounce on whoever he figured was ballsy enough to invade his personal space (which was apparently a couple of meters), the elf ended up tripping over her own feet just as she reached the corner of the barn's wall, falling flat on her back onto a rather uneven surface. The sudden crash caused Blackwall to instinctively run towards whatever the noise was, only to drop his jaw slightly before he stifled a laugh in his free hand. The Inquisitor was embarrassed beyond belief at being caught, her brows furrowing once again as she looked up at him questionably.

"W-What's so funny?!" she exclaimed.

This only caused Blackwall to laugh more, turning away from her for a moment in a false attempt to hide his amusement. He turned around, waving his arms as he explained himself.

"I was prepared to catch one of those naughty young children who like to mess with me sometimes as I work. I didn't expect to find YOU here, hah!"

He laughed once more as the Inquisitor's face grew redder and redder with each passing moment, briefly clearing his throat apologetically when she tried to lift herself off the bits of shredded planks beneath her.

"Let me help you, m'lady."

"I've got it."

She bounced back onto her feet in a single motion as soon as she found her balance again, dusting herself off as she pretended to look offended from his lack of courtesy.

"I'm so sorry m'lady. I shouldn't have just kept laughing, you're the Inquisitor, and I--"

"Oh hush, you know I'm just joking, don't you?"

As she continued to dust the remaining bits of dirt off her back and shoulders, a smirk tugged at her lips, amused by his look of concern before he realized what she was doing and sighed sarcastically.

"Don't scare me like that. I nearly thought you were being serious for a moment. I don't always know what's going through your mind," Blackwall explained before he sighed in relief.

"Oh please, Blackwall. I'm an archer of all things, so it's not like I'm not used to tumbling around every now and again. You should try it sometime, you might enjoy it." Chuckling at the thought, she continued as they both started heading into the barn together.

"M'lady, I think I've had enough of the outdoors for the time being. While I enjoyed the nature, I'm far happier doing more than just rolling around in the woods like a caveman."

He brushed one hand through his hair as he made the statement, placing the hammer onto the crafting table before he took a seat on the bench alongside the Inquisitor. As she laughed at his own depiction of his time before they met, she stretched her shoulders as she eased one leg over the other, now seated with her legs crossed over one another. The two had built up a routine since moving into Skyhold, the Inquisitor's single visit turning into a series of nights spent simply sharing stories as they shared the warmth of the fire just a foot away from them. This was far better than the yelling and clashing of drinks at the bar in Skyhold. There was a time and place for it, but when they only wanted to talk amongst themselves, the only ambience they needed was the fire crackling beneath them. Although it was a barn that sometimes had lingering smells of horse manure, it was surprisingly homely. Maybe since they were used to far worse conditions, this was nothing in comparison.  
The silence between them grew awkward in that moment, the both of them adjusting their bodies as people do when they're unsure of how to progress a conversation. There had always been a sort of tension between the two when it came to moments like this, and one of them would either crack a joke or speak of their mission in order to break the silence. The Inquisitor flirted with him on occasion, but Blackwall didn't think much of it, but accepted her compliments nonetheless. Clearing his throat into his clenched hand, Blackwall decided he was going to be the one to do it.

"M'lady, I must ask...what exactly were you trying to do out there, sneaking around like that? Seemed...odd, to say the least."

The Inquisitor herself had nearly forgotten how she ended up in the barn with him in the first place. As she thought back on it, a warmth crept up across her cheeks as she began fiddling with her hands before regaining some of her composure. Her voice was at the usual softness, but with some momentary pauses in between as she collected her thoughts.

"I...honestly can't say. I mean, it started with Josephine advising that I find something to occupy myself in order to relax, but I ended up wandering until...well..."

She didn't know how to really finish her thought, so she sheepishly made eye contact with him before staring into the flames as they popped and cracked unpredictably. She wasn't ashamed so much as she couldn't bother herself to make up silly excuses for her behavior. It had nothing to do with her status, and more with how there was always this natural honesty between the two of them. When things got quiet, they were just that: quiet. No talking or lying to cover any mistakes up when they needn't be.  
Blackwall cleared his throat once again upon realizing he was staring at her with more intensity than he intended. Wasn't really his fault when you considered how intimidating he must've looked to most, but even then he tried to be as respectful towards others as possible. He was going to figure out why she was there eventually, but he supposed it didn't matter since they were alone together once again, with no other distractions around them. In that brief moment of silence, however, he realized that her statement implied she finally had free time. It wasn't like he was going to whisk her away or anything of the sort (shook his head at the thought, really) but he took it upon himself to be her...distraction, he supposed.

"Well, uhm...m'lady, it doesn't matter now, does it? Like I once did, you were simply fumbling around the ground as is natural for you, right?"

She looked up at him slowly, only to start smiling as a sense of relief washed away any feelings of discomfort she may have been feeling from the interaction between them. She had nothing to hide, sure, but she didn't want him to think her a fool. She pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she straightened her posture with her renewed sense of confidence.

"Right."

She paused for a moment, smile showing teeth once she continued.

"Thank you, Blackwall."

Stretching her arms up in the air above her, she closed her eyes and didn't notice the change in Blackwall's expression. His beard made it a bit easier to hide his face when it came to moments like this. Truth be told, he had grown quite fond of her without realizing it as time passed, his attraction towards her feeling entirely natural and magnetic. It was all the little things she did around him like smiling softly and turning her body towards him when they began talking that really affected him. He could feel his heartbeat increase for a moment before he closed his own eyes and took in deep breaths, only to unintentionally draw concern from the lady seated beside him.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong? Is it the fire, or--?"

His voice nearly cracked as he coughed into his hand again, a thing he seemed to do when he was nervous, trying to regain his composure. He enjoyed seeming intimidating to most as opposed to a blushing college-gal, especially in front of her.

"M-Maker, no! I'm fine, I swear it! I simply felt the need to catch my breath after uh--"

'Change the subject, dammit,' he thought to himself.

"A-Anyway, why don't we just talk about something else, shall we? Ehm, we can talk about how this place doesn't smell at all like manure today?"

'Oh for fuck's sake this is NOT the sort of conversation you'd like to be having with a special lady and you damn well know it, y'idiot!'

Generally he pushed away thoughts that dangerously crossed the line of inappropriate when it came to the lovely Inquisitor, but he simply didn't know how to get himself out of this one. Before Blackwall could continue to make the situation any more awkward than it needed to be, her giggles quickly cut the silence away again.

"What are you so worried about, Blackwall? You know me well enough by now, and right now we're just talking to each other as friends, right? It's okay; just relax."

The Inquisitor knew her title intimidated her comrades, but more than that she thought of those within her 'inner circle' as her closest friends. Blackwall, however, felt a slight sting at her statement, but disguised it with a nervous chuckle.

"Of course, m'lady."

Taking in a deep breath, the elf raised her hands towards the fire, allowing the warmth from the flames to pass into her palms as she looked over at Blackwall again. She smiled softly as she continued to speak.

"Talking in front of a fire is refreshing! Reminds me of all those times I'd spent out on my own once I had drifted apart from my clan."

Her memories began returning in that moment, causing her to lower her hands back onto her lap as she stared at the flames, mind drifting elsewhere.

"It was...something else. The clan was fine with where they were and intended on continuing on as they normally did, but I needed something more. But in doing that, I ended up being alone for quite a while. Never realized how quiet the outdoors can feel."

As she was about to continue, Blackwall interrupted with his own thoughts on the matter.

"Sounds to me like you were in a similar situation to when you found me, if I do recall. I may have had new recruits, but I was alone for the most part. And it was then that you decided to take the ol' dog in to join your cause, heh."

Once again, his wit made her forget, instinctively sliding a bit closer to him without realizing it. Blackwall noticed this as soon as her thigh brushed against his, his muscles stiffening as he looked away for a moment, hand nervously massaging the back of his neck as he let out yet another nervous chuckle. The Inquisitor took notice of their legs brushing against one another, realizing he hadn't moved away. Normally, he would flinch or at least attempt to distance himself whenever such a thing occurred, but...not this time? This development intrigued her, eyes brightening with a sense of excitement. Although she had been flirting with him whenever she had the chance, it didn't seem like he picked up on it. Either that or he was desperately trying to cast aside her advances. Now was as good a time as any to see where this could go.

"Blackwall?"

Before he could properly turn his head, his jaw dropped when he felt her delicate hand suddenly resting on his knee. His heartbeats were increasing their rapid thumps in his chest, praying to the Maker that she couldn't feel it. His silence made her smirk, leaning in to close some of the distance between them so that he could get just a taste of her scent. While she hadn't much experience with men, she definitely knew how to ease into their senses if she wanted to. As she increased the amount of pressure in her hand, she tilted her head to one side as she continued to speak.

"What's wrong? You usually pull away, or--"

Her hand moved onto his thigh, now.

"--have some sort of witty remark when things get quiet. What's different, now?"

He nearly choked. He couldn't even make sense of anything that was happening. Just a moment ago she called him a friend, but now she was what, being extra comfortable? No. If his years spent alone in isolation proved anything, it's that when someone makes an effort to get closer to you, it's never just 'for fun.' He enjoyed his personal space, but his body was more than welcome for the Inquisitor to share it. Before his mind allowed him to think of anything else, he felt a sudden rush of blood towards his groin.

'Maker's breath--'

The Inquisitor resumed as she took notice of him briefly glancing down at his trousers, reading him all too well. Before, she was nervous only because she felt that he was pushing her away for what Blackwall probably thought was 'for her own good.' She didn't ask for her title, and didn't quite ask to be so incredibly attracted to him either. She wasn't sure what it was, but above all else it was all the little things he did when he was around her, despite his natural introverted nature.

"What's wrong, Blackwall? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She was giving him his last chance before she did anything else. She wasn't going to force anything more, despite knowing that she could make him want her regardless. Blackwall always respected her boundaries, and she felt it was necessary for him to approve before anything got out of hand. In response, the bearded gentleman lowered his arms to his sides, not realizing they had just been awkwardly floating in the air from the moment she had touched him. Although only a few seconds had passed, it felt like an eternity to him. His mind wasn't getting as much blood-flow as other parts of his body, turning off the part of his brain that had more self-control. He should be protesting against all of this, but even if it was wrong, he knew this was a mistake he wanted to take part in. His voice was softer than usual, but he managed to say something in response before he lost his thoughts completely.

"M-Maker no I'm fine I just--"

She quickly moved her body away from him, standing tall in front of the flames as her silhouette highlighted the curves of her body. This sent a shiver down Blackwall's spine, causing him to clench his hand against his knee which was now lacking her touch. He didn't realize how much more he could long for her until she initiated physical contact, only to take it away a moment later. He was taken aback by everything she was doing, enjoying the fact that he didn't need to say much. Has she always been like this around him? Her body language was different, and he was enjoying it. In the comfortable silence, he gulped as a whisper escaped his lips.

"M'lady..."

The Inquisitor was enjoying every reaction she was getting from Blackwall. He was generally hard to read, but she was getting him to let his guard down with ease. She brushed one hand slowly against the nape of her neck, combing her fingers through her hair as she allowed it to fall past one ear. Leaning down, she placed one hand delicately on his right shoulder, her mouth close enough to his ear that her breath made his skin tingle from excitement. She whispered into his ear, eyes lidded with desire as she allowed her breath to dance along his skin before she raised herself back up again.

"Follow me, would you?"

Like he was in some sort of trance, his arm slowly reached out to her, his hand grasping onto her own without much force to allow her to lead. She smirked as she led him around the left side of the fire, going up the stairs with him just behind her. The distance between them was as wide as their arms would allow them, causing her to smile as she realized just how much of an affect she had on his composure. Once they reached the upper floor, she motioned Blackwall towards the bed he must've made for himself, allowing him to sit just at the edge of it. From the moment he sat down, Blackwall couldn't find it in himself to break eye contact with her. She took two strides towards him, taking note of the bulge in Blackwall's trousers being more noticeable than it was just moments ago. Taking off her shoes, she left them in a neat pile at the left corner of the bed. She hopped onto his lap, her legs folded and resting on each side of Blackwall. This motion made the bearded man gasp in response, his arms carefully remaining by his sides. He wasn't used to being THIS close to her, and was desperately trying to calm himself down. In this position, she could feel his groin's warmth beneath her, adjusting herself above him so that it made contact with her own groin. She trailed her arms around him, easing in a soft, slow kiss just on the side of his lips, teasing him. Blackwall found his face reaching out to her on instinct, wanting her taste to last longer on his lips.

She rotated her hips, easing into him as she felt his hands hovering near her waist. Blackwall's chest was heaving, skin trembling as he closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing his breath as the Inquisitor continued to surprise him. He was confused as to how she was able to rile him up so much without having taken any clothes off. He had fantasized multiple times of taking her, but never imagined she would initiate something of this magnitude. Blackwall's full attention was on the Inquisitor, and his mind couldn't fathom thinking of anything else. He desperately wanted to touch her, and it seemed that she knew just from reading the look of longing on his face. Nothing ever went past her. She was much too observant for her own good.

She looked down at his gloved hands in that moment, Blackwall doing the same as he watched her delicately slide each glove as though they were meant to melt away from her touch. She was in complete control, and with the way she was winding him up, he was enjoying every moment of it. He wanted to take her right there and then, but was enjoying how well she was able to make a performance out of her movements against him, increasing his sensitivity to her touch, smell...everything. His hands felt the sheets beneath him, trying to steady his heavy breathing while shutting his eyes for a moment. She read his body like a book, forcing his hands onto both sides of her waist. More than anything she wanted to feel his skin against her own, and she was making it very clear that it was okay to touch her. Blackwall gasped again, enjoying how her body rocked against his groin as her skin slid against his hands. Her skin was much softer than his own, licking his lips upon making this observation. His voice nearly cracked, speaking in a softer tone than usual as he felt her gaze on his lips.

"You're absolutely lovely, m'lady."

She chuckled softly, placing another kiss upon the side of his lips before Blackwall returned the favor with a kiss of his own. Little by little he was responding to her body language with movements of his own, managing to get a soft hum from the Inquisitor in response. She stopped moving her hips against him for a moment as she became enveloped in the kiss. Blackwall's lips were softer than she'd imagined, and his facial hair tickled her neck in a way she didn't know she'd like. She began sliding off her top while they continued to kiss, only for Blackwall to stop her by grabbing her hands with his own.

"Allow me."

Blackwall smirked a bit, humming with satisfaction as he slid off her tightly knit top, taking in a sharp breath as he looked down at her breasts being held close together within her bra. She hummed in response, kissing his cheek as her hands traveled onto his chest. She made his own bulky overcoat slide over his body, receiving his assistance as Blackwall raised his arms in response. He kept an eye on her face the entire time while the Inquisitor kept an eye on his chest. She had always seen him in multiple layers, so being able to finally see more of his skin was more than just an exciting thought. She slid off his off-white undershirt, biting her lips as she took in the sight of his exposed chest. She ran her delicate hands through his chest hair, gripping some of it softly between her fingers before she gave him a teasing tug. Didn't hurt, but she definitely got a kick out of it.

"Ey, be careful with how hard you pull!"

He let out a deep chuckle before his hands moved onto her hips, placing a kiss on the side of her lips to make her smile. She lifted herself off of him, sliding Blackwall's hands off her body reluctantly as she stood just in front of the bed, in between Blackwall's legs. Facing her body away from him, she bent over to slide her pants down her body, teasing him with the view of her body from this angle. While it wasn't necessarily her favorite position, she knew it would drive him wild. Standing up straight, she faced him again, as she pointed at his shoes and trousers.

"Take them off."

Blackwall felt a shiver down his spine as he responded accordingly, clumsily placing both his shoes and pants on the side of the bed. Swallowing his breath, he ran a hand through his hair before he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back onto him. The Inquisitor gasped before she began to giggle as he held her in a tight embrace, pressing his face into her neck. Yes, it was incredibly obvious that he was enjoying this just as much as she, he needed to treat her like the goddess she truly was. If it weren't for her, Blackwall likely wouldn't have joined the Inquisition or have even stayed for long. His arms were strong, wrapping around her to give the sense of comfort and protection she deserved. She didn't need a man to coddle her, but that didn't mean he couldn't show just how much she meant to him. Taking in a deep breath, he moved his head away from her neck, taking a hand in his as he kissed the palm, looking up at her with a tender look in his eyes. This act made her heart melt, sighing longingly as to how suddenly he can go from a hardened fighter to a loving, caring man.

"M'lady, I...want to give you what you deserve, nothing less. I don't want you to ever be alone again, so long as I can help it. I--"

Before he could finish, she cut him off with a kiss, crashing her lips against his as she moaned in between each breath. She didn't need to hear anything more, and instead wanted to show him how he felt through action. Blackwall's hands trailed up along the sides of her body, caressing her with his rough skin as he lifted her, only to bring her down onto the bed until she was lying straight down. She riled him up quite a bit, but wasn't going to let her do much more before pleasing her until her body shook with ecstasy. He parted her legs, allowing his hands to massage her thighs while she watched. Leaning down, he began with a kiss on her neck, holding both her hands over her head when his lips met hers again. She arched her back into him, moaning into his mouth as he licked the bottom of her lip, biting it softly before pulling away. When they parted for air, he smiled upon seeing her flushed expression as her thighs brushed against his waist, attempting to latch onto him.

Letting go of her hands, he began to move down, leaving a trail of kisses from her collarbone, down the middle of her breasts, along her abdomen, and then stopped once his lips met with her inner thigh. He sat straight up again, watching as the Inquisitor parted her legs further for him, resting her feet while one hand pulled up her panties. Exposing herself for a moment, she bit her lip before she flashed a smile at him, raising a brow.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"

Blackwall was used to harsh language, but when he heard her practically ordering him in that tone, he felt blood rush to his groin again. He wasted no more time and brought his face back down onto her thigh while his hands kept her legs apart. He looked up at her as he allowed his tongue to play with her lips, using the fabric that kept him from properly tasting her to tease her. She clenched her hands onto the sheets as she moaned in response. Blackwall lifted her legs onto his arms, lifting the bottom half of her body off the bed so that he could remain upright. He sucked on her clit through her panties, using the fabric to cause extra tension without giving her the full satisfaction of his lips against her skin just yet. Tossing her head to the side, she began teasing herself by caressing her breasts through her bra, watching him through the side of her eye as each breath turned into a moan.

"Blackwall, please..," she whispered longingly.

She was running out of breath as her mind was beginning to lose focus on anything else but wondering where the hell he learned to do that. Blackwall simply smiled into her skin as he used one hand to push her panties to the side, holding them in place with a thumb pressed onto her clit. She tried to hold back, but her moan was much louder upon feeling his rough skin against the sensitive area. Biting hard onto her lip, Blackwall continued to maintain eye contact before he moved his thumb up higher, rubbing the area just above her clit so that his tongue could play with it instead. His left hand wasn't doing anything up till that point aside from resting on her thigh while his arms supported her weight, so he moved it onto the lips of her vagina, rubbing against the outside before he began parting them teasingly. He felt his cock throb against his skin within his boxers with each sound she made in response. Through some repetition and some time, Blackwall tightened his hold on her legs as he felt her starting to shake, smiling while he closed his eyes to focus on finishing her off. She was practically screaming, even though she was trying to be quiet.

"F-Fuck--!"

The Inquisitor closed her eyes as her hands clenched at the sheets beneath her, pushing her head back as she felt her mind go blank. She arched her back as she felt herself coming, the pleasure sending waves of pleasure all throughout her body. Blackwall rested her lower body onto his lap, allowing her a moment as he pulled her closer, holding her legs around him. He observed her body and face, enjoying how the look on her face reflected everything he'd done to her, even though he'd just started. When she finally regained her senses in between rapid breaths as she attempted to calm herself down, she flashed a smile.

"Blackwall, where in hell did you learn how to do that?"

He simply shrugged in response, offering an obviously vague, mocking answer, showing off his pride for once as opposed to hiding it.

"Oh, y'know, here and there. Over time you just pick up on a few things."

Blackwall had been with maybe a handful of women when he was younger and was a prime jouster, but soon learned that being a selfish lover was far less satisfying than actually pleasing a women. That and to be honest, somehow being known as a 'jouster' among other men over the years began to mean something different (sausage fest, in short), and he was eager to please when given the chance. The Inquisitor chuckled at his bold statement before she responded sarcastically.

"Well you're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve, darling."

Darling? Oh, he definitely liked the sound of that.

With her energy coming back to her, the Inquisitor crawled towards him until she was at eye-level, the both of them held up on their knees. She reached her left arm around his neck, right hand gently caressing the side of his face as she gazed into his eyes for a moment, looking down at his lips soon after before laying a kiss. He was a gruff man to say the least, and she didn't mind it at all. Blackwall held her hand as he closed his eyes, kissing the palm of her hand once again since she seemed to like it so much. His other harm held her by the waist as they both admired one another for a second. Blackwall's ears perked as he raised a brow when the Inquisitor leaned in to his ear under the ruse of a kiss, only to whisper:

"Seems like you've got something for me down here."

She moved her right hand away from his handsome face and shot it down into his boxers, only to gently grab his cock. She smiled like a mischievous cat as she watched Blackwall moan from her touch, knowing that he'd been selfless enough to please her when he had already been this hard. Blackwall's arm around her waist tightened as she began to move her hand slowly from the base to the tip, only to make a swirling motion upon reaching the head before she repeated the process again. She removed her arm that was wrapped around his shoulders so that she could begin working him with both hands, but before doing she decided to tease him some more. As Blackwall raised her chin with his free hand, he rested his forehead onto her own as he lovingly looked into her eyes, allowing her to watch his gaze turn into a deep haze of desire that sent a chill down her spine. Just as he was easing his lips close to her own, she stopped him with her finger, watching him react under her touch as the same hand slid down from his chin all the way down his chest before joining her other hand that had been gently teasing his cock. Blackwall nearly shook his head, finding himself applying more pressure against her forehead with his breath escaped him.

"M'lady...y-you're truly something else, y'know."

She giggled as she felt his chest rumble when he spoke, breath brushing against her skin. Her eyes wandered, admiring his strong features until she continued to toy with him. She watched as Blackwall's breath whistle through clenched teeth, watching him steadily lose control over his own voice, moans warming her skin. They were incredibly close to one another, chests resting on one another with only a pocket of space where her hands continued to mess with his cock. Blackwall lessened his grip around her waist, hand brushing along her arm as the other continued to massage the side of her neck. While her eyes wandered downwards to watch her own movements for a moment, Blackwall's eyes traveled from her lips down her jawline until they spotted her neck. With a single deep breath, he exhaled as he began to kiss the crook of it, hiding his own moans against her skin as he sucked on her deliciously warm skin. The Inquisitor moaned softly, enjoying the warmth as she exposed her neck further for him, breath dancing across his shoulder.

"B-Blackwall..."

Reluctant to do so, she removed her hands from his cock to hold his face in her hands, pulling his dazed face away from her neck as she left a sweet peck on his nose. Smiling mischievously again, she winked as she made her next statement.

"Let me show you something...fun, my darling."

Before he could even ask, she was suddenly lowering herself down onto all fours, folding her legs beneath her as she rested her weight on her elbows, grabbing his throbbing cock in her left hand as the other pushed her hair out of her face. Looking up at him, she began to flick her tongue against the head of his cock. Blackwall took in a deep breath as he pushed the rest of her hair out of her face, caressing the top of her head as he simply gazed in awe at the sight in front of him. He'd fantasized many times of a woman playing with his cock, but never had he imagined someone would ever do THIS. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the Inquisitor finally began to take him whole, starting it off slow until she found a suitable rhythm as she pumped the base with her hands.

She closed her eyes in that moment, focusing to keep her gag reflex in check. Now that she had gotten down to it, she realized just how...thick his cock was. It was what she assumed to be average sized, but far thicker than she'd imagined. Conquering it was no easy feat, but the more she grew used to it, the easier it became. She took a momentary pause to catch her breath, looking up at him with a smile tugging at her lips. With a single motion of her head, Blackwall pushed her hair out of her face again, grabbing it in one hand as the other hung by his side. She grabbed onto his free hand, swirling her tongue against and around the tip of his cock. She eased her mouth around his girth again, this time she wasted no time and immediately picked up the pace she had before, giving Blackwall no chance to brace himself as his moans turned into rapid, elongated grunts. She was able to take most of his cock in with a single motion, but she wanted to do more than just that. Given how much hair truly covered his body, his balls seemed to lack the same thickness, making her job a little easier. Pumping with one hand, she held onto the hand dangling by his waist with her free hand as she eased her face near his balls, sucking on them to watch his body react to the sudden sensation. She'd already made a heaving mess out of the man, but this was something he simply couldn't comprehend.

"M-Maker's breath--"

He threw his head back in that moment, taking in deep breaths before he resumed his previous position, watching her carefully so as to burn the sight into his memory forever. The way her hands, mouth, and face looked while she worked his cock like it were natural too her amazed him, and it made his body shiver. His breath caught in his throat in that moment, signaling that he was going to cum sooner than he'd like. He raised his voice a bit, trying to get her attention.

"M'lady, please! I-I...I'm close--!"

'This woman is really going to be the death of me,' he thought to himself.

The Inquisitor heard him loud and clear, stroking his cock once more as she allowed his girth to glide along her cheek before she moved away entirely, his pre-cum smeared against her chin. She took a finger and wiped it off, only to lick it clean off while maintaining eye contact the entire time. This drew Blackwall close to her like an animal seeking its prey, hovering over her as they both stretched their bodies across the bed. Now that she was underneath him, she could feel his breath brushing along her face as he held himself above her, arms extended on either side of her face. Breathing heavily, he admired the view of the lovely lady's flushed, mischievous face as she bit her lip, signaling him to come closer with a motion of her finger. He lowered himself onto her, meeting her lips in a kiss while he rested his weight on his forearms. His cock was throbbing eagerly against her thigh, whispering in between kisses.

"I-I...really want to...f-fuck you...if you would a-allow it, that is--"

She consented with a longing kiss, pushing past his lips and into his mouth as she licked the front of his teeth. He broke the kiss to catch his breath, kissing her forehead before he raised himself up off her, now upright on his knees. He gazed at her cute vagina eagerly, moving his hips so that his cock teased her vagina by caressing its lips, the head pushing past her clit. She was still incredibly sensitive since she came not long ago, and she reacted by stretching one leg up onto his shoulder, pulling him close. Blackwall held onto her leg with his arm circling around it, kissing her ankle as he made a few back and forth motions against her groin. He wanted to hear her beg for it.

"M-M'lady, please...tell me how much you want it."

She bit her lip hard, incredibly turned on by how completely vulnerable he seemed in that moment. He needed the reassurance, and she was willing to give it to him. She approached the implied question with a playful response:

"Fuck me already."

She paused, rolling her hips against him.

"I would REALLY love if you could...shove your cock inside of me already. Please, Blackwall."

Blackwall rolled his hips in response, easing his girth into her slowly as she clenched the sheets beneath her. She pushed her breasts so that they were now hanging up and out of her bra, feeling the cold air embrace her nipples. She could feel the inside of her vagina adjusting to his thickness, gasping when he pulled out as much as he could without leaving entirely, pushing himself back in with a single hard thrust. He pulled both her legs up in the air so that they were both resting on his shoulders now, readjusting himself as he lowered his torso onto her. From this angle, he could not only rest his face in the crook of her neck, he could also thrust up into her in a way he knew she would appreciate. Blackwall used his left hand to tease her clit while the other held both her hands by the wrist above her head. He began biting and sucking, alternating between the two as his thrusts pounded into her with increasing rhythm. The bed was rocking beneath them, the Inquisitor a moaning mess as Blackwall grunted with each pulse into her.

"Y-You're really tight;---Maker help me--!"

She was not only tight, her walls kept pulling him back in with each thrust, leaving him a heaving mess. He nearly felt like she was taking his breath away more than he was while playing with senses all over her body, the sight of her below him only pushing him closer to climax. Their moans and screams were replaced with each other's names as the Inquisitor wrapped her arms around him, massaging the back of his head and neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. It was a desperate plea of a kiss as she moaned his name into his mouth, sucking on his tongue until she had to come up for air, feeling a second orgasm imminent.

"Blackwall;---I'm going to--!"

She couldn't even finish, breathing turned into gasps as she felt one more thrust and push against her clit push her over the edge. Her mind went blank as she arched her hips into him, hand caressing the sides of his face while he watched her be taken over by the pleasure. Reaching his own limit, he eagerly begged into her ear:

"Inside, or--?"

He was incredibly close and all she managed was a nod of her head, screaming for him to finish inside of her. His mind went blank a few seconds later, pounding into her once more as he felt his cum fill her whole. Blackwall's stamina quickly escaped his body in a single breath, rolling onto her until they had essentially switched places. Lowering her legs down to a more comfortable position, their breathing began to calm down as they held close to one another, slipping into the sheets beneath them. Blackwall wrapped both his arms around her body and pulled her in for a tight embrace, placing a sweet kiss on her lips before he rested his head on top of her own. His ears perked up a bit before he met her face with his own, listening to whatever she was trying to say. She simply tapped against his chest with her hands, twirling the long strands of beard as she spoke.

"That was amazing, Blackwall. We should...do this more often. Could turn out to be a fun hobby."

They both laughed, vibrating against one another as Blackwall responded.

"Of course, m'lady."

He placed a soft kiss on her nose after he spoke, wrapping the both of them with the blankets above them as he pulled her into his chest, allowing sleep to take over.

'A fun hobby, hm?'

Blackwall was definitely looking forward to more times like this, smiling at the thought.

* * *

 


End file.
